Smile
by DoubleThreat77
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Could've Been Us!What happens when Ash, Dawn, and Gary finish high school? College. Breakups. Craziness. Jobs. Moving out. Dorm mates. All that and more. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! SONGFIC! Smile by Avril Lavigne
1. Prologue part 1

**Ash, Dawn, and Gary just graduated high school and are about to go to college(Dawn still doesn't know who Ash is), but when the two high school sweethearts, Dawn and Gary, break up it because they go to different colleges, it leaves Dawn heartbroken. One day Ash sees dawn alone and goes to help her. Will new feelings arise? Read Smile to find out.** ** _Smile_** **by** ** _Avril Lavigne._ Mainly Dawns POV**

* * *

 _ **i kept my promise guys! After 10 reviews on could've been us, and a whole lot of procrastinating, it's finally here! I kept my promise guys! Extremely over due, but I mean hey, better late than never! Am I right? Right? Maybe? Hopefully? Ehehe well... just enjoy... I'll shut up now...**_

* * *

 **Dawns POV** _  
_

Hi. My name is Dawn Berlitz." AND IM AAA-!"SHUT UP! MY NARRATION! *ahem* As I was saying, im Dawn. I'm currently a happy, engaged, women that just got out of college. Three years ago. Oh, right! Your probably wondering who I'm marrying! You're not? Oh, well, this is awkward. Well... I'm still gonna tell you my story of how it all happened...

* * *

 **7 1/2 years ago...**

"Come on, Gary! We're gonna be late! We HAVE to go now!"

"Geez Dawn, calm down. It's only graduation practice. It's not like we have to go up on stage and give a speech. We just sit it an uncomfortable gown,walk up, accept our diploma, walk off the stage, and go back to sitting for probably another hour and a half. And then we repeat on the actual day, but it's even longer with people taking photos, and getting all emotional up on stage or they freeze up."

"Gary."

" Hm?"

"You do realize that we HAVE to give a speech, right?"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do."

"Nah, your just playing with me!"

"Nuh uh. For once in my life I'm being serious."

"How many times have I heard you say that?"

 _*flashback*_

 _"Gary! You were supposed to help me with my essay! That was really important!"_

 _"Dawn. It's only for 5% of your grade."_

 _"Well yeah, but if I don't get my 94 up to a 99 I won't get a good grade, and not getting good grades equals not being smart, and not being smart means your stupid, and being stupid your not taken seriously, and not being taken seriously means that I won't get a good boyfriend, and not getting a good boyfriend means I'll make stupid choices in life, and making stupid choices in life means disappointment from my parents, and parents disappointment means they won't pay for college and you have to pay, and when you have to pay for college you end up going to a crappy junior college, and going to a crappy junior college means that you might end up being the employee of the month working at McDonald's for the next 10 or so years, and doing that means you end up one of those weird cat ladies, and when that happens you die a crappy and lonely life, leaving nothing behind but your starving cats who turned into cannibals because their owner was dead, and if the owner is de-"_

 _"DAWN! BREATH!"_

 _"GARY! IM BEING SERIOUS FOR ONCE!"_

 _"Dawn-"_

 _"WHY CANT ANYONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?!"_

 _"Dawn-"_

 _"I MEAN ALL I WANT IS GOOD GRADES AND GO TO A GOOD COLLEGE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"_

 _"DAWN! LISTEN TO ME!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"THANK YOU!"_

 _"Are you gonna say something cause if you don't I'll-"_

 _"Dawn. Stop rambling on about useless things and think."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You. Are. A. Seventh. Grader. Get. A. Grip."_

 _"I am! I'm 'getting a grip'!"_

 _"Ugh! Your hopeless!"_

 _*flashback over *_

"HEY! I WASNT LIKE THAT!"

"My goodness your still hopeless!"

"Hey! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all..."

"HEY! YOU CANT BE LIKE THAT! ONLY I CAN!"

* * *

 _And that's when I knew it was the start of a great relationship..._

 _JUST KIDDING!_

* * *

 **so...? How was part one of the prologue? I'm so sorry that Ive been MIA on ! Ive been really busy in sports,and school and I just had an exam! Ugh the middle school life! Ya... I'm in middle school incase you were wondering. But don't worry I will be posting on Saturday! If I can find my charger, of course...So, like a 50% chance of uploading tomorrow cause my thing is at like 27% rn...**


	2. Prologue part 2 Breakup

**What up guys! It's Saturday! I'm posting! I told ya I'd post... on a SATURDAY! WHOOP! Sorry I had pizza... well anywho here we go!**

* * *

 **Dawn.**

 _Oh hey guys! You're back! Yay... you ready for DAWNS LIFE! Starring Dawn! No? Okay... well...TO BAD! YOUR ALREADY HERE, SO YOUR GONNA READ THIS! Enjoy! ^.^_

* * *

 **Dawns POV** **(after senoir graduation)**

"I can't believe by baby's all grown up!" Cried my mom.

"Mom! Your embarrassing me!" I whined.

"Infront of who? Gary and his mom?"

"Yes!"

"Dawn,sweetie, it's not like they haven't seen this already!"

"Ya seeing you cry over a graduation..." I murmured.

"What was that?" She asked, luckily not hearing me.

"Oh nothing! No need to worry!"

"*sigh* that's when I worry the most..."

"MOM!"

"Hey, it's ok babe! All moms are like that!" Reassured my boyfriend, Gary.

"NOT YOURS! YOUR MOM IS COOL!" I exclaimed.

"Dawn! I'm right here you know!" Said my mom.

"oh, I know." I said nonchalantly.

"Rude alert!" She exclaimed.

"excalty! My point exactly!" I said.

"Oh, hush! Anyways let's take some photos for some great memories you two can show to your kids!" Said Gary's mom.

"Mom!" Gary said.

"what? Am I embarrassing you too?"

"Yes!" Said Gary.

"Oh well! Too bad!" Said his mom.

Right after that comment our moms took the photos, and walked away they were gone Gary and I started talking.

"So, what college are you going to?" Asked Gary.

"Gary! Can we please not talk about this right now!?"

"Why not? You already know mine. Dawn we can't just be keeping secrets from each other." He said.

" Look Gary, I'm not trying to keep anything from you, I just don't want to talk about this right now." I solemnly said.

"Oh, okay. I get it." He said a little sad.

"Hey! Don't get down! This is our big night! We may have skipped prom because of the expense, but we still went on a date that night!" I said.

"Where'd that come from?" He said.

"Where'd what come from?" I asked clueless.

"Where'd the prom thing come from?"

"Oh! That! Well, I honestly don't know!"

"You're weird! Do you know that!?" He said goofily.

"Well that's why you love me!" I said cheekily back.

"Ya sure, you keep thinking that!" He joked.

"Well then I guess we need to break up!" I joked back.

Then we just started walking to his car laughing and joking about stupid things until we got to my place.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." I said about to open the door to get out of the car.

That's when the doors locked and I turned to see him slyly grinning at me.

"You'd think I'd let you leave that easily?" He grinned at me.

"Yes. Now bye!" I gave him a kiss and left then.

The rest of the summer was a blur. And the next thing I new it was about that time people were going to college. I still never told Gary where I was going, but it was about the time to. It was the day everything went crashing down for me.

"Bye Dawn! See *sniff* see you on thanksgiving!" My mom cried.

"Bye mom! I love you!" I said. After the goodbyes to my family I went to my pickup truck and drove to Gary's house.

"Hey babe!" I said.

"Hi..." he said slowly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Dawn a relationship is about telling people what's going on with them in life." He trailed on.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You had all summer to tell me where you were going to college and you never told me. How do you think that makes me feel?" He said.

"What? Gary? I didn't think it would be that important." I said confused.

"Dawn. Where are you going to college?"

"Gary it doesn't mat-"

"Where are you going?!"

I exhaled and prepared for the worst. "I'm going to Illinois State."

"Oh. Why?"

"Look, my mom chose it for me! It wasn't my first choice, but it just happened!"

"Dawn, our colleges are across the country. What are we going to do?"

"We can always work it out!" I tried.

"No. look Dawn this hurts me so much to say this, but I think we have to break up." He said.

Right after he said that my heart shattered. I was in shock.

"O-oh. If t-thats h-how you f-feel, then I-I can't stop you." I said while my voice cracked.

"Dawn, look, I'm so so so so so so sorry. You meant the world to me."

"Oh. So I 'meant' the world. So what you are trying to say is, you were planning this the whole time." I said shakey.

"No! Well, yes. Look Dawn I'm sorry." He said hanging his head.

"You should be. Breaking a girls heart before she goes to college, and for her to find out you've been wanting to breakup with her."

"Dawn..."

"Just- just answer this one question... How long were you wanting to break up? And be honest."

"For-for about a month."

"Oh. I see. Goodbye Gary..." I said and ran into my car and drove off back to my house. When I was in my driveway I just bawled my eyes out crying. I had no one now. I'm alone. My life is an empty pit now.

* * *

 **Woah! Emotional! This probably the most emotional chapter in my whole entire history of fanfictions. Of course I haven't written much of stories and such but it was emotional. Sorry Cavaliershippers! This was the final part of the prologue, and the story with the song will appear in chapter 1 or 2! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND DONT FORGET TO R &R!**


	3. Chapter 1:beginning

**hey guys! sorry for the late post! well i dont know yet if the song lyrics will be in this yet... so... ya...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **DAWNS POV  
**

 _its been a couple of months since our breakup. the first month was absolute crying for me, but luckily college classes have helped me get my mind off of Gary. But after three months i was fully recovered and ready to move on with my life. my dorm-mate, leaf, also helped me by taking me places ive never been to before. (no, not the bar... im underage...). she taught me how to skateboard, and i taught her how to edit videos. so basically its a win win. sort of... ive kinda gotten a little out of hand though but oh well..._

* * *

 _you know that I'm a crazy b*tch  
_

 _i do what i want when i feel like it._

 _All i wanna do is lose control_

 _oh, oh_

"Hey Dawn, wanna come and do some street art with us?'' asked my dorm-mate Leaf

"i dont know... is it graffiti?" I asked.

"No Dawn it's not. It's just spray painting a wall or train or something along those lines without permission." Leaf sarcastically said.

"Sure why not!" I said. "But I don't have any paint..."

"oh that's cool, I got some right here..." leaf said and searched under her bed and found some spray paint. "Here! Catch!"

"Ok. So are we meeting up with the group?"

"No Dawn, we're doing it all by ourselves." She said sarcastically again. Of course I caught on but I played dumb for the fun of it.

"We are?! Oh man! I haven't done that ever! What am I supposed to do?!" I retorted back.

"Haha. Very funny." She said with sarcasm again. *Is it me or have you guys also noticed that she's sarcastic alot? Nope? Just me? Ok then...* "Now lets go! Their waiting!"

"ok. Just lemme put on my shoes!" I said while trying to do that awkward hop whenever you try putting on gym shoes standing up."Woah. WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! GAH!" I exclaimed falling down.

"Geez Dawn get up! Your embarrassing me in front of everyone one!" She said motioning her arm around the room like there's a crowd of real people.

"That's what you love about me though!" I said proudly. *No...I'm not gay...*

"Pft... ya right!" She joked. "Lets go!"

"Ok, come on!" I said and then we walked out of our dorm and took our keys with us.

* * *

 **At beggars pizza (1) (where they meet up)...**

"ok so here's the plan guys, we're gonna go here..." said Barry pointing to an abandoned apartment building that burned down a couple of years ago but still in good shape (Barry makes up our spots to raid). "Thats it for today because it has a big space and it's near where we can all go and do our own art without interfering with each other's. Got it?"

"Yup!" We all said. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, our group is made up of Me, Leaf, Barry, Red, Blue(or green. Whatever you wanna call it), and Ursula. We're called 'The Griffins' because it's a name we could all agree on and it sounded pretty sick.

So we all just went to the train station and rode the train till we got as close as we can get to the place, then we just walked.

* * *

 **at the building...**

"Ok!" Barry said clapping his hands once. "Does everyone have their paint?" He said looking around still he just stopped and looked at Ursula.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What is that?" Barry asked pointing at her can.

"Colored hair spray." Ursula said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you have hair spray?" Red asked.

"Because I couldn't find any spray paint in my dorm. Duh!" She stated.

"Yeah, but you couldn't go to the store and buy some?" Blue asked.

"Pft. No, why would I do that?"While she said that we all (except her) fell anime style.

"Oh, I don't know cause that's where you usually FIND spray paint!" Leaf stated.

"Well I didn't want to go."

"Wait... so your meaning to tell me that you just have colored hair spray lying around your dorm?" I asked.

"YUP! ;P" she stated.

"Ok. Whatever. Just... let her do that..." Barry said. After that we just went to a spot and started spray painting the walls.

"Hey! Red! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm painting, Dawn." He said a little rudely.

"Well...don't get your panties all in a bunch. Geez." I said returning to my painting.

He just slowly stopped painting and slowly turned his head with a weird face.

"What?" I asked. "What'd I do?"

"What did you just say?" He said

"Uh... 'what'd I do?'"I said

"No... before that."

"Uh... 'what?'"

"NO! Before that!"

" 'Geez.'?"

"NO!BEFORE THAT ONE TOO!" He exclaimed. Sheesh, I think I'm getting on his nerves...

"Am I getting on your nerves?"

"MAYBE YOU ARE MAYBE YOU ARENT! JUST ANSWER THE FRIGGIN QUESTION!"

"uh... ok? What's the question?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!-" he said and then started taking deep breaths. "Deep breaths, Red. Deep breaths..."

"Yeah...okay. So, uh, while you do that I'm just gonna go over here," I pointed to a different wall. "And uh, maybe, work over here... BYE!" I said awkwardly and started weirdly walking backwards pointing to the wall away from Red.

* * *

 **after two hours...**

"ok guys! It's getting late! Let's just show each other what we did and get the heck out of here! It's giving me the creeps." Said Barry.

"why is that Barry?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know... I was never really fond of older buildings at night time. It's just creepy." He said.

"Yeah, I agree with him." Said Ursula.

"Yeah, ok! So... blue!" Said leaf

"Hmmm?" He responded not really paying much attention to what was going on.

"How about you show us what you did?" Leaf said.

"Urgh. Fine." He said. Blues spray paint painting was pretty cool! He wrote his name in blue in bubble letters and had skulls around it.

"wow... that's REALLY good, blue!" I said.

"Thanks. How about you show us what you did, Red?" Blue said.

"ok. " he said and took us the the other part of the room. He made a really creepy picture of a clown but it was amazing!

"Wow... more to add to this creepyness AND my nightmares!" Exclaimed Barry.

"It's what I think of at night..." started Red.

"Um... ok then! How about you show us yours Ursula?" I said.

"Ok! Be prepared to be AMAZED!" She said. It was pretty much a picture of hairspray and scissors. We all just stared at it while sweat dropping. "WELL?! ISNT IT FANTASTIC?!" She exclaimed.

"Well... it sure is something!" Barry said.

"I'll take that as a compliment! How about you show us yours Dawn!" Ursula said.

"Uh... I don't think-" I started

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?!" Ursula said.

"Yeah, but I still don't think it's a good ide-" I started again.

"Shhhh..." she said rubbing her pointer finger on my mouth.

"Yeah, but-"

"Shhhhh. You're going to show us your art!" She said

"Ugh fine. But Don't say I didn't warn you..." I said and I went to show them my 'art'.

"Uh... what is that?!" Barry started.

"It looks like uh..." Leaf began.

"Guys isn't it obvious it's-"

* * *

 **(1) beggars is a pizza restaurant in Illinois that has the BEST deep dish pizza ever! In my opinion.**

 **OKAY! I NEED YOUR HELP! IN THE COMMENTS WHAT SHOULD DAWNS GRAFFITI BE?! It kinda and kinda doesn't have to do with Gary but along the lines... THANKS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

 **WELL! THATS ALL FOLKS! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY STORIES EVEN THOUGH I DONT POST AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO! PLEASE R &R! BYEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 2: trouble

**HEY GUYS! Ik Ik I haven't posted in like almost a month! But... I mean it's kinda been like 4 weeks... sure... hehe... anyways... enjoy! OH AND BTW THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE HELP ON WHAT DAWNS GRAFFITI SHOULD BE! I may or may not use them all so please don't be mad. I write these ones before I write the story so... just making that clear...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(A/N: we are still on the beginning of the song just to make it clear)**

 _You know that I'm a crazy b*tch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All i wanna do is lose control_

 _Oh, oh_

"It's... it's... JOHN CENA! *cue theme music* **(1)**

 _ **haha jk jk!**_

* * *

"It's... it's... a-" Ursula started.

 _Whoop_ _whoop_ _whoop_

"Aw crap! GUYS we're busted! Let's get out of here!" Leaf stated.

"It's no use." Red said, "There's no escape."

"Huh? RED WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Dawn shouted.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISS LARRY AND THAT HE BROKE YOUR HEART AND YOU EVEN PUT IT IN YOUR FREAKING GRAFFITI WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Red shouted.

"HEY _GARY_ HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT!" Dawn shouted back. "BESIDES WHY THE HECK DID YOU EVEN MENTION HIM?! HES IRRELEVANT TO OUR CURRENT SITUATION! AND ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HIM AND I BROKE UP!"

"WELL YOU PROBABLY WERE THE REASON!" He yelled.

"OH YEAH?! HOW WAS I THE REASON?! ARE YOU JEALOUS THAT I ACTUALLY WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP UNLIKE YOU?! HM?! HMMM?!" Dawn shouted.

"WELL FOR STARTERS WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?! AND-"

"GUYS!" Every body shouted except Dawn and Red.

"WHAT?!" Dawn and Red shouted simultaneously.

"THEYRE ABOUT TO COME IN AND IF YOU TWO B*TCHES WERENT FIGHTING THEY WOULDNT HAVE FOUND US AS FAST AS THEY JUST DID!" Blue yelled.

"Crap!" Dawn breathed.

"HEY DONT WORRY GUYS! I GOT THIS!" Barry said.

Right after he said that the police barged in. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

We all reluctantly put up hands revealing our cans except for Barry who was looking for something in his pocket.

"HEY! YOU!" The officer said.

"Who? Me?" Barry said as if he was completely oblivious to the current situation.

"YEAH YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" He shouted holding out a gun.

"Oh, okay. Just hold on lemme grab one thing... and NO it's not a gun... sheesh." Barry said.

"What are you doing?" Dawn whispered to Barry .

"Just wait and see, Dawn. I have a plan." He whispered back. Dawn just sighed giving up.

"Okay, officer, I have something to say.." Barry stated.

"Yeah, so do I! It's that you're under arrest!"

"Well that's not very nice. GO! PIKACHU!(2)" Barry said throwing his poke ball. Everybody just fell anime style. "What? Why is everyone on the ground? Did pikachu win?"

"STUPID TEENAGER! POKEMON DONT EXIST! WHAT IS THIS, A JOKE? BECAUSE IF IT IS ITS DEFINITELY WORKING! " the officer said laughing.

Dawn just slapped her forehead and whispered to Barry, "Barry you idiot. I guess I'll just have to take over." After she said that she told the 'griffins' her plan and when to run on her signal.

Dawn just started slowly and calmly walking up to the officer. "Hey, um, is this your first day? You know being an officer and such?" Dawn asked seductively.

"huh? What makes you think that? And no it's my second day actually."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, how about we have some 'fun' on your break then." She seductively said knowing that he was in his mid-twenties and couldn't resist a young, beautiful, woman.

"That would be nice..." he said deeply.

"Okay then how about I give you a preview?"

"That would be nice..." he said again leaning in.

'The Griffins' stood there in gaping in shock at how well she was at seduction.

And just when the officers lips brushed against Dawns, she kneed him in his junk and ran signaling for her buddies to follow. As the officer was on the ground in pain, he called for backup and wishing he wore his cup today.

When the group got to the train station and on the train they breathlessly sat down, because they were running the whole time, and told Dawn how shocked they were that she could break out of her shell and do something crazy for once, like kicking a police officer in his junk. They kept saying compliments about what happened except for red. He just sat there not saying anything until...

"What you did was really stupid back there, Dawn." Red said.

"WHAT?! Red... you and I both know that that was really cool what I did back there." Dawn stated.

"Yeah but it was too risky." He said.

"oh yeah? Well what about Barry? He did something even more stupid than what I did and mine worked." Dawn said.

"HEY!" Barry exclaimed.

"No offense, Barry."

"I'm fining you big time for that!" Barry muttered crossing his arms and pouting.

"Dawn...what if he was wearing a cup though? What would we do then? Hmm?" Red said.

"I mean we could-" Dawn started.

"exactly! Nothing!"

"But I was just about to say that-"

"There was nothing that we could do but get arrested and get kicked out of college."

"Red... she was just being helpful..." leaf said.

"Yeah, and a crazy b*tch."

"RED!" Ursula said.

"Hey! I'm just stating facts."

"Look, red, I know you're in love with me and all but can you please-" Dawn started teasing him.

"IN LOVE WITH YOU?!WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH _YOU!_ "

"You're - you're not?" Dawn said sadly about to cry.

"Oh no. Nonononononononononono. Don't cry! Don't cry! Um... uh... here! Uh... take this tissue." Red said frantically. He obviously didn't catch on as leaf, Barry, green, and Ursula were doing their best not to laugh.

"How come you don't love me, red?" Dawn said crying.

"It's-It's not that... of course I love you just not like... romantically..."

Dawn cries even harder.

"Aw... hey Dawn... come on! Don't cry!" He said hugging her.

The group couldn't take it anymore they burst out laughing clutching their stomachs.

"GUYS! THIS ISNT FUNNY! CLEARLY DAWNS HURTING AND IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES!?"

That did it. Dawn just couldn't help but burst out laughing with the rest of her friends.

"Dawn? Why are you laughing?" Red asked confused.

Dawn was currently wiping a tear and as soon as she got her breath back she started explaining.

"Okay, red. You see, we set you up." Dawn said.

"You what!?" He said.

"We knew that when I joined the group, you obviously acted like you hated me. But we all know that deep down in that cold, black, heart, there's someone that cares. And what a better way of doing that then to act like you broke my heart!" Dawn stated flatly.

After that line the train stopped and they were at their destination, a little bit away from ISU (Illinois state university), because that's how far the train took them.

"Oh you little b-" Red started but before he could finish his sentence Dawn took off running. Red was chasing her while the others were right behind them.

When red finally caught up with Dawn, she was in the cafeteria obviously hiding. When he found her of course, sitting by herself, eating a bagel, outside, standing by a bench, he sprinted to her and tackled her.

"Hey! Get off of me! Let me get my bagel!" She screeched.

Red ignored her pleas and pinned her to the ground hands gripping her wrists above her head, his head over hers.

"What the heck Dawn!" Red exclaimed.

"What the heck Dawn!" Dawn said copying him.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"I mean it Dawn!"

"I mean it Dawn!"

"You leave me no choice but to do this..." red said. Obviously Dawn was confused but she kept going.

"You leave me no choice but to do th-"

* * *

 **cliffhanger! HAHAHAH I JUST LOVE THOSE!**

 **(1) Thanks to tigersfan52 for suggesting that idea! It was perfect!**

 **(2) THANK YOU Dawn Ketchum for the pikachu idea! It might not have been what you were expecting but...**

 **ANYWAYS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! DONT ME SHY** **TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

 **Ya... Ik that this chapter sucks but Im SORRY! IM TIRED AND I WANNA SLEEP!**

 **DONT FORGET TO R &R! OK... BYEEEEEEEEE! **

**P.S. I forgot to mention I will put Ash in later in the story!**


End file.
